


Run in

by meganramirez



Series: Cupid's Palace [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, supernatural and heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are on a hunt in Greece, and they go to infiltrate the palace of Cupid when four demigods drop down abruptly. Figuring they were normal people, they act like nothing happens...until the hydra comes. They run inside the palace looking for safety, but instead fall to the cruel game of the god of love. Will they ever escape? Or will they be Cupids servant's forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run in

Dean  
"Sam!" He examined his car tires, "What the hell did you do to my car?!"  
Sam came running out of the hotel with his bags in hand, then brushed some dark brown hair from his face.  
"I didn't do anything to your damn-"  
"Don't listen to him baby," Dean stroked the car and turned to Sam, fuming, "I leave her with you for half an hour and...she's got scratches on the rims!"  
"They're wipable, now let's go," Sam rolled his eyes as he got in the car. Dean winced as Sam slammed the door, and fought the urge to punch Sam and remind him that nobody slams the car doors.  
"Freaking bullshit," Dean whispered as he got in the drivers seat. He turned to Sam, who was going through his bags, "You're a bitch."  
"Jerk. Now let's go," Sam said.  
Dean grabbed an AC/DC cassette tape and put it in the slot, the blared the volume. "Highway to Hell" started blaring from the speakers as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Croatia.

By the time they parked behind the musuem, Sam had changed into his FBI uniform. Dean quickly changed and soon they were out and headed to the musueaum's front entrance, where a group of tourists where entering. The musuem was very old, had two stories, and had a tan layer of paint over the cement that supported the building. In front, it said something in a billion different languages, but Dean got the gist. "Musuem of Utter Boredom."  
"I thought you said that traffic was at noon. It's only nine," Dean muttered to Sam.  
"Yeah. This is normal," Sam nodded and Dean rolled his eyes, then headed up the steps that left the lobby, trying to escape the non air conditioned r8om packed with hot sweaty tourists. They reached the second floor and ran into a petite woman who had brown hair and creepy yet intelligent eyes, who started speaking in Italian. She must have seen the look of confusion on Dean's face because she smiled with her grey eyes and shook her head.  
"My name is Athena," she said with a heavy Italian accent.  
"Like the goddess?" Sam asked and Dean looked back at him.  
"Something like that. It's a common name," she said and looked at Dean, extending her hand, "I know a federal officer when I see one. Though I must ask, what is an American law enforcer doing in Europe? Italy of all places?"  
"We were sent here to investigate the disappearances of some American tourists. We had records saying that they visited here immediately before disappearing," Sam said and Athena nodded in understanding, "Do you have any...clues or something like that to help us?"  
"Well, I am not the manager, but I dk know that they went to..." she faltered and her eyes wandered to Dean's shoulder, right where he had the tattoo. He shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Athena shook her head and put her attention back to Sam, "We call ot Cupid's palace. Did that help?"  
"Yeah, where can we find it?" Dean asked, begging to get out of there. This place made him uneasy. Not 'the EMF is insane in this place' uneasy, but 'why is that woman staring at where my tattoo is?' creepy.  
"Of course. Find a taxi driver and give him this," Athena wrote down something on a slip of paper. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed, "Where did the pen come from?" Sam shrugged and they both turned to Athena, who gave them the paper and fished for some coins.  
"Oh, ma'am," Sam said, but the woman kept looking, "It's okay. We have euros."  
"You will need these," she took out six golden coins that had a tall building on one side and faces of different people on the other side, "Drachmas. Your fare into the palace. I bid you well, and may the gods be with you."  
"Grazie," Sam graciously took the coins and turned to leave. Dean turned too, but Athena grabbed his arm and his hand instinctively reached for the flask beneath his waistband.  
"Be careful Dean Winchester," she whispered, her grey eyes filled with danger, "This will not be an easy quest for you. Do not fall to temptation."  
She let him go and he slowly backed away, then when he was halfway down the stairs, he ran for the exit, nearly running over Sam, who was talking with some fat Italian guy.  
"Athena from the musuem said to give this to a taxi driver," Sam said, and Dean knew he was getting angry.  
"I cannot drive-a you up there," the driver said and Dean looked around before taking his wallet from his back pocket, "It is a very...dangerous place. Is that a Busty Asian Beauties discountcard?"  
"Yep," Dean held it up and the driver smiled greedily, "So...will you take us?"  
"Si," he said and went to his taxi.

"Do you think Athena was...warning us? Or just tugging our leg?" Dean asked as he took some Euros out and handed them to the driver, along with the discount card.  
"I think she was warning you. In Greek times, this palace was a whore house, and even priests were tempted to bang someone," Sam said and looked at Dean in the eyes, "Listen to her warning. She wouldn't have warned you unless you were really in danger."  
"Yeah, whatever," Dean muttered and started yawning, "Alright. Let's pop a ghost and be back home in time for pie."  
They walked up the hill and stopped short when they saw the palace. It was a colossal Greek temple with columns all aroun, but as they got closer, they found their second problem of the day.  
"Shit," Dean said as Sam said, "Damn it."  
"There's a wall!" Dean growled and Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Thanjs, Captain Obvious."  
"Sorry," Dean said and they got closer. The wall was about half the height of the palace and had vines hanging down from the top of them, "I don't see a door. So what? Do we-"  
His question was interrupted by a wooshing aound, which was followed by four thumps, and those were followed by sounds of pain.  
"Damn it Leo!" Dean heard a girl say. He turned to the source of the sound and saw four teenagers in a heap on top of each other, "Did you have to land on me? Especially on my ankle? Theankle that I hurt on my mark of Athena quest?"  
"Well, you're on my spine wise girl," a guy said.  
"Actually, that's me," another guy said. Sam and Dean walked over to the group and helped them stand up. The first person standing was a akinny guy with pale olive skin, feathery black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a skull t-shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees, "Thanks. I'm Nico."  
"Uh. Dean," he nodded, unsure on what to do in this situation. It wasn't like kids fell from the sky in Kansas, "This is my brother, Sam."  
"Oh...no offense, but I thought that he was your boyfriend," Nico sheepishly smiled and Dean turned to Sam, who was probably thinking the same thing: why did people assume that they were gay?  
"We get that a lot," Dean finally said and turned to the other kids. One of them was blonde, another had black hair, and the last guy looked like a Latino elf, one that you should keep your pockets covered around, "I'm Dean!"  
"I'm Annabeth," the bponde said and she motioned her hand towards the other two, "That's Seaweed Brain-"  
"It's Percy," they guy with black hair ponited. He had sea green eyes and a rwbelliousnlook to his eye that Dean approved of. He loved his rebels.  
"And Leo," she gestured to the Latino elf, who waved as if he was on the red carpet, "Nice to meet you, but we need to get home? Where are we anyway?"  
"You of all people should know wise girl," Percy said and smiled asif he had just proven something impossible, "We're in-"  
"Croatia," Nico whispered, and his eyes went wide in fear. Dean was immediately concerned. At first, he thought they were random kids who fell through a random portal and landed at a random place, but his instincts felt something diffrent. Unfortunately, Sam didn't get the memo.  
"Maybe we can call your parents. Though we might have to find a different way to explain how you got in Croatia. Where are you guys from, anyway?" Sam asked.  
"New York," they all said, and Dean noticed that the other three had orange t-shirts that said: Camp Half-Blood.  
"Field Trip?" Sam asked and the four teenagers looked at each other.  
"An unexpected field trip," Percy answered.  
"A very unexpected field trip," Annabeth said and Dean got suspicious. Yeah, these kids definitely weren't normal, and Sam STILL wasn't getting the hint.  
"Okay, confession time," Dean said and the four of them looked at each other again before any one of them spoke.  
"We were...training at our summer camp when a blue...thing-" Percy started.  
"Portal," Annabeth said.  
"Yeah, that."  
"It just swooped us in and next thing we know, we made an involuntary dogpile," Nico said.  
"I was going to dogpile you guys later on today," Leo said and they all sighed. We found the funny guy, Dean thought and looked at Sam.  
"We should start from the beginning," Annabeth decided, and then a loud roar scared them all, "Oh crap."  
"What is it?" Percy asked, taking a pen out his pocket. What the hell is up with the pen? Dean thought of asking it out loud, but this Nico kid sounded a bit young. He bit back the question and looked to Annabeth for the answer. She walked past them, holding a bronze dagger (where the hell did the dagger come from?) And headed to where the sound came from, "Annabeth?I ddon't think that that's a good idea."  
She stopped near where the hill started going down and gasped, then ran back to the group.  
"Hydra!"  
"What do we do?" Dean asked.  
"Run!" Annabeth grabbed Percy and Nico's hands, then ran to the castle.  
"Wait for the Texan!" Leo yelled and chased after them. Sam and Dean got their guns out and backed to where the kids were, or at least supposed ro be. They weren't there. Or anywhere in sight. Sam and Dean backed up more and just when they were about to hit the wall, they were swallowed by darkness.


End file.
